Beauty and the Beast
by Confeito
Summary: Drabbles. Hidup sebagai vampir di kalangan manusia memang tak mudah. Bagi Harriet Potter, kesabaran yang besar dibutuhkan untuk berpura-pura menjalani hidup sebagai manusia. Beruntung kekasihnya bersedia untuk ikut manjalankan peran manusia biasa bersama. TMR/fem!HP.
1. Satu

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Pairing : Dhampir!Tom/Vampire!Harriet**

**. . .**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**. . .**

**I.**

Banyak murid yang mempertanyakan kewarasan Harriet Potter atas pilihannya dalam memilih seorang kekasih. Bagaimana tidak? Kutu buku, berkacamata tebal, dan culun—Tom Riddle jelas bukanlah cowok ideal untuk putri sulung keluarga Potter yang kaya raya itu. Mereka tak habis pikir, apasih yang dilihat Potter dari si 'aneh' Riddle? Harriet Potter kaya, cantik, dan _cool. _Jelas dia lebih pantas mendapat pacar yang jauh lebih baik dari Riddle yang ada di bawah standar pandangan para murid dan kebanyakan orang.

**II.**

Nyaris seluruh kelas melempar pandangan setengah benci setengah cemburu pada Riddle yang saat ini tengah menerangkan sesuatu—kemungkinan besar Matematika yang baru saja selesai jamnya— pada Harriet yang memberi perhatian penuh pada penjelasan kekasihnya. Saat Riddle selesai berbicara dan dihadiahi oleh senyum malaikat Harriet yang langka, mereka berharap setengah mati berada dalam posisi Riddle sekarang ini. Walaupun itu berarti menjadi cowok culun penerima beasiswa dan berkacamata seperti botol susu. Apapun untuk mendapat senyuman malaikat sang bintang kelas ditujukan kepada mereka.

Mereka tak menyadari kalau buku yang berada di genggaman Riddle lebih tebal dan terlihat lebih tua bila dibandingkan dengan buku Matematika.

**III.**

Kalau kau tidak memperhatikan dengan teliti, maka kau tak akan dapat membaca kilat frustasi yang sesekali menghiasi mata abu-abu dari seorang Draco Malfoy yang sedang mengobrol dengan Harriet. Bagaimanapun juga, siapapun pasti merasa frustasi jika selama setengah jam merayu, kau tak mendapat respon bagus pada gadis idamanmu.

**IV.**

Orang-orang di sekitar Harriet Potter melihatnya sebagai sosok perempuan yang sempurna karena apa yang mereka lihat dengan indra penglihatan mereka. Mereka mengacuhkan insting primal yang selalu berseru untuk _lari_ setiap kali mereka hanya berduaan dengan Harriet, entah itu secara sengaja maupun tak disengaja.

Mereka juga memilih untuk mengacuhkan kenyataan bahwa Harriet punya kecantikan yang tak wajar untuk ukuran manusia.

**V.**

Rasa pedas-manis yang meledak di lidah Harriet membuatnya sejenak menutup mata untuk merasakan kenikmatan yang ditemukannya dalam permen lollipop merah yang setiap hari dia bawa ke sekolah. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengetahui hal ini hanya berpikiran kalau Harriet lebih suka ngemil permen selama jam istirahat berlangsung.

"Ceri, ya?" tanya Dean Thomas iseng saat melihat Harriet mengulum permennya.

"Bukan. Strawberry," jawab Harriet, melirik sekilas pada pemuda berkulit coklat moka itu. Dengan santai dia lalu mengantongi bungkus permen yang memiliki tulisan latin '_Blood Pops' _dalam cetakan emas. Dia mengedip pada Tom saat Dean membalikkan badan dan mengobrol dengan Seamus Finnegan tentang pertandingan sepak bola kemarin.

Tom, yang menyaksikan dan mendengar interaksi singkat itu, mengangkat sebelah alis. Kilat geli melintas sejenak di iris safir yang tertutup oleh kacamata berlensa tebal.

**VI.**

"Hei, Harriet. Kau mau pergi keluar bersama malam ini ke Mall?" Parvati Patil menawarkan sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depannya.

Harriet menggeleng dan tersenyum simpul. "Trims, Parvati. Tapi aku tak bisa. Ada janji dengan Tom malam ini."

Parvati menghirup napas panjang, dan secara terang-terangan melempar pandang jengkel ke arah Tom yang anteng di bangkunya sambil membaca buku tebal.

"Kau tahu, aku masih tak habis pikir kenapa kau mau saja jadi pacarnya," ujar gadis keturunan India itu dengan nada menghina yang sengaja dikeraskan. Dia berharap Riddle mendengar omongannya dan sadar kalau _dia _itu tak pantas jadi pacar Harriet.

Sementara, Harriet hanya tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Keindahan itu berada pada mata yang melihatnya_._"*

Parvati hanya mendengus tak percaya. Dia berharap Harriet tak terkena guna-guna karena berkata seperti itu. Karena di matanya, tak ada satupun dari anggota tubuh Riddle yang indah.

**VII.**

Pertama kali Harriet menonton film Twilight yang direkomendasikan oleh dua teman sekelasnya, Lavender Brown dan Parvati Patil yang tak mengira kalau Harriet belum pernah sekalipun menonton film itu, dia tak tahu apakah harus tertawa atau merasa jengkel. Tertawa, karena manusia begitu konyol sampai-sampai nekat membuat sebuah film tentang vampir yang sangat melenceng dari legenda selama ini. Jengkel, karena film tersebut merendahkan martabat vampir sebagai pemangsa tingkat atas dalam rantai makanan.

Ayolah, vampir yang berkilau jika terkena sinar matahari?

_Gay._

Vampir yang jatuh cinta dengan manusia hanya karena aroma darahnya yang lezat?

_Yeah, right._ Harriet memutuskan bahwa manusia, terutama yang punya ide tentang Twilight, memang makhluk yang aneh.

Dia juga heran, apa sih yang dilihat manusia jaman sekarang sampai-sampai menganggap aksi _stalker _Edward Cullen romantis? Kalau Tom berbuat seperti itu sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Harriet akan memastikan dia tak akan dapat lagi memfungsikan 'barang berharga' yang terletak diantara selangkangannya dengan baik.

**VIII.**

Roselaine memutar mata melihat pemandangan yang menyambutnya ketika ia melewati ruang tamu. Di sana, kakaknya bersama Tom saling berciuman seperti mereka ingin memakan wajah satu sama lain. Mereka beruntung bukan Dad atau Mum yang menemukan mereka.

Saat berada di dapur dengan gelas kristal berisi cairan berwarna merah di tangannya, gadis berambut merah itu mau tak mau berpikir kapan dia akan menemukan belahan jiwanya. Setiap kali melihat betapa bahagianya Harriet dengan Tom, ada rasa iri yang mencamuk hatinya. Dia juga ingin punya pasangan hidup di sisinya. Roselaine hanya berharap belahan jiwanya bukanlah seorang manusia.

**IX.**

"Jadi, kemarin aku ke biskop untuk menonton _Breaking Dawn part 2_..."

Harriet menahan keinginan untuk menghempaskan kepalanya ke meja begitu mendengar omongan dari Lavender yang menggebu-gebu tentang versi lanjutan dari Twilight. Di sebelahnya, Parvati mengangguk penuh semangat saat Lavender, untuk kesekian kalinya, mendeskripsikan betapa kerennya Edward Cullen dan Jacob Black di film tersebut. Parvati memang berada pada _'Tim Jacob'_, tapi kesetiannya rupanya terbagi dengan Edward yang menurutnya tak kalah menarik oleh Jacob.

"Aku sih, lebih memilih Edward Cullen," kata Cho Chang kemudian sambil melempar pandangan setengah malu setengah genit pada Cedric Diggory yang membalas dengan ekspresi bertanya saat menangkap pandangan Cho ke arahnya.

"Ah, kau hanya suka pada Edward karena dia mirip dengan cowok idolamu, kan?" sahut Marietta Edgecombe mengikik sambil mencolek lengan Cho.

Rona merah menghiasi pipi Cho. Dia tak membantah perkataan dari teman dekatnya itu. Cho memang ada rasa dengan pemuda tampan sekaligus kapten tim sepak bola di sekolah. Semua tahu akan hal ini—kecuali Diggory entah karena dia memang tak mempan dengan pandangan dan rayuan Cho atau dia memilih untuk bersikap seolah tak sadar akan perhatian _spesial _yang diberikan gadis Asia itu kepadanya.

Harriet memutuskan untuk pura-pura tuli. Dia takut kewarasannya akan tercemar dengan obrolan manusia-manusia itu.

**X.**

"Mereka membicarakan tentang kita lagi," kata Tom dengan suara pelan. Jari-jarinya membelai rambut hitam halus Harriet yang hari itu diputuskan untuk terurai bebas oleh pemiliknya.

"_Menggosip_, maksudmu?" kata Harriet tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari buku antik yang berasal dari perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Riddle.

Sudut bibir Tom tertarik. "Hmm."

Harriet berhenti membaca dan memberi kecupan ringan pada bibir Tom. Dia lalu berkata, "Kapan sih, mereka tak menggosipkan kita?"

Tom membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari kelingking. "Aku hanya heran kenapa mereka tak bosan-bosan membicarakan tentang kita. Telingaku cukup gatal mendengar mereka selalu menyebutku 'si-culun-yang-tak-tahu-diri-karena-berani-berpacaran-dengan-Harriet-Potter'."

Harriet hanya tertawa. Kali ini dia mengecup pipi Tom dengan penuh sayang, membuat Tom kembali menerima pandangan benci dan cemburu dari mereka yang berada di dalam kelas saat itu.

**Tbc...**

*** **Gary Martin (2007) "_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder._"

**A/N : **Ada yang mau bersuka rela mau menyumbang ide untuk drabble selanjutnya? =3


	2. Dua

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Pairing : Dhampir!Tom/Vampire!Harriet**

**. . .**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**. . .**

** XI.**

Dalam setiap tarikan napas yang dia ambil, Tom Riddle Jr dapat merasakan Kematian semakin mendekat. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa lumpuh tak bisa bergerak. Pandangan matanya mengabur. Rasa nyeri luar biasa dia rasakan pada lehernya. Gang sempit tempatnya terbaring sekarang ini gelap gulita, tak ada bantuan penerangan sedikitpun. Meskipun begitu, Tom dapat membayangkan persis bagaimana posisinya sekarang ini.

Seumur-umur, Tom tak pernah membayangkan akan diserang oleh vampir—makhluk yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai mitos belaka. Terlebih menjadi korban dari vampir sinting yang menghisap darahnya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dia mati di tempat menjijikkan seperti ini.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Indra pendengaran Tom menangkap bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekat. Otak Tom berputar membayangkan skenario yang akan terjadi saat si pemilik langkah menemukan tubuhnya yang berlumur darah. Namun, hal yang tak disangkanya adalah ketika dia bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata hijau zamrud yang samar-samar bercahaya dalam kegelapan malam.

**XII.**

"Apa katamu?"

Kedua mata Tom melebar selesai mendengar pernyataan dari vampir berambut merah di hadapannya.

Lily Potter nèe Evans tersenyum prihatin pada pemuda yang saat ini berstatus sebagai pasiennya.

"_Dhampir_," ulang Lily dengan sabar. "Itu berarti kau sekarang ini setengah manusia, setengah vampir. Kasus yang langka di kalangan manusia, tapi bukanlah hal yang tak mungkin terjadi dalam pandangan kaum kami."

_Bagus_. Baru saja sebulan dia ditendang keluar rumah oleh ayahnya karena hasutan istri muda pengganti ibunya yang telah meninggal, sekarang dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia bukanlah sepenuhnya manusia lagi.

**XIII.**

"Berbeda dengan vampir yang menganggap darah adalah makanan penting untuk mereka, dhampir tidak begitu tergantung pada darah. Mereka masih tetap membutuhkannya, tapi tak sepenting vampir dalam membutuhkan darah," jelas Lord Potter, suara baritone rendahnya memenuhi perpustakaan keluarga Potter yang sunyi itu. Jari-jarinya menyusuri buku-buku yang tersusun rapi dalam rak kayu yang kokoh, dan berhenti pada sebuah buku yang terlihat sudah berumur ratusan tahun.

"Ini," Lord Potter menyodorkan buku tersebut pada Tom yang telah seminggu ini tinggal bersama keluarganya demi untuk beradaptasi sebagai makhluk yang punya hubungan dekat dengan vampir.

Tom menerima buku tersebut. Tulisan ramping berwarna perak menghiasi sampul buku.

_Misteri Dhampir oleh Sanguini._

"Yang menulis buku itu adalah seorang dhampir, sama sepertimu," kata Lord Potter. Cincin bermata ruby di ibu jarinya berkilat terkena cahaya lilin dalam kandil-kandil yang menerangi perpustakaan yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil itu.

"Selama kau mempelajari itu, aku akan mengajarimu bermacam hal dan aturan-aturan yang perlu kau ketahui tentang vampir, mengingat kau sudah menjadi bagian dalam kami sekalipun dengan statusmu sebagai dhampir," lanjut Lord Potter, mengambil tempat duduk yang tersedia dan mempersilahkan Tom untuk mengambil kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

**XIV.**

Lord Potter dan Lady Potter memiliki dua anak perempuan, Harriet dan Roselaine Potter. Harriet baru saja memasuki masa kedewasaan sebagai vampir bulan Juli lalu, sementara Roselaine masih harus menunggu tiga tahun lagi untuk mencapai masa kedewasaannya.

Harriet memiliki rambut hitam lurus dengan ujung melengkung ke dalam. Dia mewarisi mata hijau zamrud dari ibunya. Sementara, Roselaine berambut merah bergelombang. Iris coklat hazel diwarisi dari ayahnya. Dengan kata lain, kakak beradik Potter terlihat sangat kontras satu sama lain ketika Lady Potter mengenalkan mereka pada Tom.

**XV.**

Entah hanya bayangan saja, tapi Tom merasa ada suatu ikatan yang terbentuk ketika dia melayangkan pandangan pada sosok Harriet Potter untuk pertama kalinya. Anehnya, instingnya yang kini beberapa kali lipat jauh lebih tajam dari sebelumnya meyakinkan dirinya kalau bukan hanya dia saja yang merasakan ikatan tersebut.

**XVI.**

_Belahan jiwa._

Tom tak pernah percaya akan keberadaan belahan jiwa. Tidak dengan lingkungan tempat ia tinggal selama delapan belas tahun terakhir ini. Tapi kalau apa yang ditulis oleh Sanguini memang benar, maka ikatan yang Tom rasakan dengan Harriet bisa diartikan bahwa mereka memang diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Yang Tom khawatirkan, bagaimana cara agar dia dapat memperoleh restu dari keluarga Harriet—dan tentu saja, penerimaan Harriet sendiri sebagai belahan jiwanya.

**XVII.**

Tom mengecup lembut punggung tangan Harriet. Mereka berdua berada di apartemen pribadi Tom. Mata Tom menatap belahan jiwanya itu dengan penuh pujaan dan rasa cinta yang begitu luar biasa hingga dhampir itu sendiri terkadang tak percaya bahwa dia sanggup merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

"_Will you bond with me, my love?_"

Senyuman mempesona mengembang di bibir merah delima Harriet.

"_Of course, dear beloved._"

Usaha keras Tom memenangkan hati Harriet tak sia-sia. Satu tahun, tujuh bulan—adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan dhampir bermata biru itu untuk dapat masuk ke dalam hati pasangannya sepenuhnya.

**XVIII.**

Tom mengamati Riddle Manor dari kejauhan. Dirasakannya sepasang tangan kecil halus menggenggam tangannya. Tom menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng.

"Aku tak tahu, Harriet. Kupikir ini bukanlah ide yang bagus," kata Tom akhirnya.

"Setidaknya temui kakek dan nenekmu," kata Harriet mempererat genggaman tangannya. Tom telah menceritakan hubungannya dengan Tom Riddle Sr yang tak pernah harmonis. "Kau tahu ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk bertemu dengan mereka."

Menghela napas panjang, Tom akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Jonathan dan Mary Riddle bagaimanapun juga adalah dua orang yang mengasuh dan membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang selain ibunya.

**XIX.**

Satu hal yang Tom anggap sebagai salah satu kelebihan menjadi seorang dhampir adalah, kau bisa memenuhi nafsu seksual vampir pasanganmu. Harriet memang virgin saat pertama kali mereka mengambil langkah terakhir dalam melengkapi satu sama lain, tapi si _little minx_ pasangannya itu begitu liar di tempat tidur setelahnya.

"_Harder, Tom! Faster!_" desis Harriet di atas tubuh Tom. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi dan tak sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Tom terpaksa menyingkirkan mulutnya dari puting Harriet dan mengubah posisi mereka. Kali ini dengan Harriet berada di bawahnya. Dia menunduk dan memberi hisapan cukup keras di leher Harriet dan menuruti keinginan pasangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, dia bisa merasakan kuku-kuku Harriet menorehkan luka di punggungnya. Hal ini malah membuat Tom semakin antusias dan mempercepat temponya.

"_Oh, yesss..._"

Bibir Tom melengkung membentuk seringai. Panggil dia masokis, tapi dia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan luka yang dibuat Harriet di tubuhnya selama melakukan hubungan intim.

**XX.**

Tom memandang objek di tangan Harriet dengan horor.

"Sayang... kau tidak benar-benar serius akan membuatku memakai itu, kan?"

Harriet mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia menyodorkan kacamata tebal yang ditemukannya entah dimana ke tangan Tom.

"Ini akan membantumu menyamar dengan baik," kata Harriet tanpa dosa sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Tom. Senyum sensual terbentuk di bibir vampir bermata hijau itu dan dia berjinjit untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada Tom,

"Kalau kau mau memakainya, aku berjanji akan mengenakan _kostum _yang kau beli dua hari yang lalu malam ini."

Tom mendesah dan seketika itu juga dia memberi ciuman panas pada Harriet.

**Tbc...**

**A/N : **Yep. Ini adalah flashback dari chapter satu. Setidaknya drabble nomor 20 bisa membantu pembaca untuk memahami bahwa penampilan culun Tom gara-gara Harriet yang begitu posesif sampai-sampai merayu Tom untuk berpenampilan tidak menarik selama pura-pura menjadi manusia agar tak ada gadis yang mendekati pasangannya.


End file.
